Seaway Solitary
"Dear Captain. How many times do we have to explain to you filthy creatures that piracy is one of the most illegal things to do on this here east coast. You see this time you got lucky; because we are placing you in a jail instead of giving you a certain "Capital Punishment". Still, our prison will make you want to be on that block! So I hope you and your crew enjoy your stay; deep, deep, deep, deeeep down. Sincerely, Warden Dave Diver." ~ From Warden Dave Diver Upon Arrival '''Seaway Solitary '''is the first prison in the Jumbo Jail Pack for the Escapists 2. Summary The map is labeled as a "moderate" difficulty prison, featuring a large underwater dome surrounded by countless marine animals and a submarine, which is later used as a way to escape. It holds 10 inmates (yourself included) and has 15 guards. Each cell holds 2 inmates . Every inmate outfit looks like a pirate outfit, and every guard uniform looks like a sailor outfit. Schedule Jobs *Janitor *Laundry *Fisherman *Mailman *Sea Sickness Band Deliverer (Default) Strategies / Ways To Escape There are four ways to escape Seaway Solitary : Drain Dramatization : Items Needed : *Plastic Red Key *Shark Repellent *Makeshift Breathing Apparatus *Crowbar Preparation : *Get 60 Intelligence . *Get a comb or toothbrush , and a lighter . *Get a tub of talcum powder , and a tube of toothpaste . *Craft one molten plastic , and one wad of putty . *Beat up the guard with the red key , quickly craft a red key mold , then place the key back into the guard's pockets . *Craft the plastic red key . *Go to the 5th floor (where the parameter breakout route is) with your fake red key and continue east. *Go into the room nearby, search the nearby desk and take the shark repellent + breathing apparatus . *Leave, then find or buy a crowbar . *Stash these things in your desk (the hidden compartment.) The Escape : *Grab your things (plastic red key, shark repellent, makeshift breathing apparatus, crowbar) and go through the red doors right in the north side of the building. *Climb up the ladder to the top floor, equip the breathing apparatus, and jump in. *In the center of the tank, you should find a large drain surrounded by a circle of swimming sharks. Use the shark repellent on them, and advance to the drain. *Use the crowbar on the drain and escape! Parameter Breakout : Items Needed : *Ladder *Screwdriver *Plastic Red Key *Makeshift Breathing Apparatus Preparation : *Get 60 Intelligence . *Get a comb or toothbrush , and a lighter . *Get a tub of talcum powder , and a tube of toothpaste . *Craft one molten plastic , and one wad of putty . *Beat up the guard with the red key , quickly craft a red key mold , then place the key back into the guard's pockets . *Craft the plastic red key . *Get 3 timber , 3 tubes of glue , and 3 duct tapes . *Craft 3 ladder rungs , then craft the ladder . *Find or buy a screwdriver . *Stash these things in your desk (the hidden compartment.) The Escape : *Grab your things (ladder, screwdriver, plastic red key.) *Go up the stairs right in the south side of the main hall. *Once at the 5th floor, go through the red doors and then turn east. *Go into the room nearby, search the nearby desk and take the breathing apparatus. *Go back, and then north to the circular platform. *Place the ladder down, climb up it, unscrew the top of the dome, equip the makeshift breathing apparatus, and escape! An Explosive Escape : Coming Soon!!! Category:Prisons Category:Jumbo Jail Pack